


TLC 100-Word Drabbles

by foldedchip



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, AUs, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, No angst here, One Shot Collection, cress and thorne are Bi™ as heck, mcu crossover, my sweet children, vine references, where's the angst, winter is padparadscha, wolf is sweet boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: 100-word drabbles about my favorite ragtag space crew. Expect fluff and humor. These are my sons and daughters, I will go down with them.Also, if you have another idea for a drabble, please share it in the comments! I'd love to write it.





	1. Here's some fluff, guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Winter has a nightmare and sleeps in Jacin's bed.

The door opened and light spilled into Jacin's quarters. Winter’s cheeks dripped with frightened tears, her satin nightgown soaked.

Jacin blinked bleary eyes and opened his arms for the 13-year-old to snuggle into.

Winter sniffed and climbed onto the catchpenny mattress and under the covers.

She choked back a sob as to not wake anyone else when she settled into his embrace.

He stroked her darling mass of hair and pulled the covers over her with delicacy.

Winter snuggled into Jacin’s warmth. The scent of blood was smothered with his smell. With that, a wave of comfort washed over her.


	2. New fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter falls down the rabbit hole that is Steven Universe.

Jacin cautiously stepped over several crayon drawings on the floor to a content Winter, crayon in hand, on her belly.

“Winter… What is this?” he asked.

Winter continued to draw, as if she hadn’t heard him, but eventually looked up. “Ah, Jacin! I was JUST drawing us gemsonas!”

“... Gemsonas?”

Winter nodded, “Oh yes,” she reached to a black drawing. “This is Snowflake Sapphire; she has her gem on her belly and she can see things that happened in the past, which is unique to a sapphire, because they usually have future vision-”

Jacin sat down, preparing for a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat hair. Ugh.

Scarlet walked into the house to a frenzy of meowing monsters.

“Oh, Scarlet! You’re home!” Wolf exclaimed, snuggling a fat tabby.

Scarlet’s bag fell from her firm grip with a thud.

Her pal grinned, “You see, I started feeding this cat I found around the house,”

Scarlet’s eye twitched.

“No.”

He squished the cat’s face in his hands, “And then more started coming over,”

Scarlet fell to her knees.

“NO...”

Wolf laughed, scooping up 8 cats in one swift motion, “And now we have 134 babies, Scarlet!”

Scarlet began to cry on the ground: the dread of pet-owning had arisen.


	4. "So the fifth time is the kicker."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update. I love John Mulaney.

“WHAT’S NEW, PUSSYCAT!?”

The song blasting through the Rampion’s speakers erupted a chorus of groans from the crew.

“IKO!” Cinder screeched, digging around in the back of her head for her audio wire. “TURN IT OFF NOW!”

The song grew muffled as a feminine voice replaced it. “Cinder, you’re no fun. Cress’ 2nd-era stand-up comedy mp3’s taught me so much about humor. Are you not getting the joke?”

Scarlet gripped a pair of barbeque tongs, attempting to rip the speakers from the Rampion’s walls. “IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

Cress sat quietly, hands glued to her ears. “I am so sorry, everybody…”


	5. Notevenemily reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip vine

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU ARE A WEREWOLF?” Scarlet shrieked, taking in the fur and the piercing green eyes and the sharp teeth that glistened in the pale moonlight.

 

Wolf stopped trying to conceal his wolfish features and explained, “On our first date I said I was a ‘dog person’.”

 

Any retort Scarlet could have prepared at that moment died in her throat. The only sound was that of was the unmowed grasses in the field swishing with the chilly wind, a soothing midnight melody it was.

 

Scarlet glared, then snapped her fingers in defeat, “Man, you’re right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment a drabble idea! I've been running a bit dry lately, and it would be really appreciated. Even if it's something small, like "do something with Thorne" or "mcu crossover".
> 
> Love you, fellow AO3-ers! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know that line in Winter where Thorne jokes about him and Cinder having a slumber party and painting each other’s toenails? I would love to read something like that. Plus they watch chick flicks (Thorne’s idea) and talk about crushes."
> 
> agentdragon, this one's for you
> 
> also, i have a headcanon that thorne likes chick flicks, so that's included here
> 
> and there wasn't enough room for them to really delve into their crushes, so i'm making a part two where cress and kai spend time together, too!

Cinder’s jaw dropped in awe. Her metallic silver nails gleamed in the pillow-fort’s glow when she held her human hand up.

“Thorne, where the heck did you learn how to paint nails? I would pay for this manicure!”

Throne beamed, “I had a few girlfriends, and one boyfriend, actually, who needed their right hands painted all the time, so I figured that I’d practice it,” he said, flaunting his own bedazzled pink nails.

Cinder fixed her attention back to Mean Girls, “Man, I wish Kai had that skill.”

Throne chuckled, “I’ll teach him if he watches Legally Blonde with me.”


	7. Chapter 6.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cress and Kai have their own sleepover

Cress kicked back on Kai’s lush imported sofa and snuggled into her Cookie Cat pajamas.

“This was a great idea, Kai! I had no idea that you liked Star Wars!”

Kai took a sip from his vintage 2nd-era Chewbacca mug, “I own every movie. We should really do this more often.”

Cress nodded. “I wonder what Thorne and Cinder are doing…”

Kai laughed, “Probably watching chick flicks and talking about Chris Evans, maybe painting each others’ nails.”

Cress giggled, “Maybe they built a pillow fort! You never know, Emperor Luke Skywalker PJ’s.”

Kai made proud finger guns, “A beautiful title.”


	8. 3:42, 3-14-126 T.E. Video Footage

Inside the Rampion’s cockpit sat two young pals, the ship’s speakers blaring twinkly-sounding Disney music.

“I CAN SHOW YOU THE WOOOOOOOOORLD,” Cress howled.

“SHINING, SHIMMERING, SPLENDIIIIID,” Thorne shouted.

In sync, they cried, “TELL ME, PRINCESS, NOW WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIIIIDE?!"

Iko sat on the couch, visibly amused by something in her head.

Kinney looked over at her with a funny look, “What are you thinking about?” he asked.

She grinned, eyes closed. “I’m replaying video footage from the Rampion. I can connect to the ship while I’m still on the ground. Cress and Thorne don’t know.”


	9. MCU crossover pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Jacin meet Mantis!

Winter eagerly prodded Mantis’ antennae with curious fingers. “What do these do?”

Mantis beamed, “They allow me to experience the emotions of someone else as if they are my own,” she held out a friendly hand, “May I?”

Winter giddily entwined her fingers with Mantis’.

Mantis closed her eyes in concentration, which then bubbled into joy. She giggled, “I like your feelings, Winter!”

Winter grinned, “Thank you, Mantis! Jacin, you want a go?”

Jacin stiffened, then softened when he saw Winter’s excited face.

“Yeah, sure.”

Mantis put a hand on his shoulder, then gasped.

“Aw! What love for the princess…”


	10. MCU crossover pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket takes notice of Cinder's metal hand

Rocket’s eyes traveled up and down Cinder’s finely crafted titanium hand.

His eyes flickered to Groot’s, which eyed him with contempt.

The raccoon cleared his throat and flashed canine teeth.

“Miss, that hand of yours…”

Cinder’s focus shifted from Nebula to Rocket.

“What about it?” she snarled.

“How much do you want for it?”

Cinder glared, “It’s not for sale! It’s far more useful than a regular hand!” she held up the prosthetic to admire the way it gleamed in the light, “And it’s from a friend.”

Rocket’s eyes grew to saucer-size. “Far more useful”. He was getting that thing.


	11. MCU crossover pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iko doesn't understand Vine references

Peter Parker threw his head back laughing from something Shuri had said. Cress seemed to find it funny, too, because she giggled.

Iko approached Cress, “What are you doing? What does fr e sh a voca do mean?”

Cress smiled, “It’s an avocado.”

“...Thanks?”

Cress laughed, “My name is Michael with a B, and I’ve been afraid of insects my entire-”

“But your name is Cress…”

“Stop, stop, stop. Where?” Shuri asked.

“Hmm?”

“ _ WHERE’S _ the  _ B _ ?”

“THERE’S A  _ BEE _ ?!”

Peter managed to stop laughing and pointed at Iko’s shoes, “What are _ those _ ?”

Iko stomped her foot, “They are my sandals!”


	12. Wolf is a Gentle Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wold is my son. I love him so much
> 
> Also, sorry about the bad quality, this one was done on paper.


	13. *Dramatic Singing* I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got a tiny piece of the pokemon dork inside of me and smeared it onto this website. what's your favorite pokemon? i like flygon and skitty/delcatty

Cress cheered from by the controls, where she was battling Jacin, “YES! I HAVE A WATER DECK! YOUR PONYTA WON’T KNOW WHAT HIT IT!”

Iko grinned, “You’re both in trouble because my electric Pokemon are powerful against fire  _ and _ water!”

Thorne evolved his Jangmo-o into a Hakamo-o, “Yeah, but  _ my _ Fighting/Dragon-type will dominate  _ you _ .”

Winter giggled, “Thorne, _ I _ have Fairy-type Pokemon. Fairy beats Fighting. It’s like a really complicated game of rock-paper-scissors.”

Everyone in the Rampion agreed simultaneously, “It is.”


	14. Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've always wondered if wolf would like ketchup...

Wolf held up the red bottle, “So, this is ketchup.”

A 2nd-era-style fast-food joint bustled with activity: children playing with toys on sticky floors, patties sizzling on grills, lunch rush lines snaked around the place. The scent of salt and grease choked everyone involved, but it was enjoyable.

Grinning, Scarlet nodded, “Yes, it’s made out of tomatoes. It tastes good on almost anything.”

Wolf turned the thing around in his large, soft hands.

Scarlet pushed the bag of french fries over to him, “Here, try it.”

Wolf flipped the cap open and tilted his head back.

“NO! NOT LIKE THAT!”


End file.
